micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Angelholm
Angelholm is a state in the United Islands . It is bordered on the North by Nordholm and Nordland to the south Angelholmen is known as the "Peace State. And is one of the smallest states in population. Its capital and largest city is Patavia,Angelholm is the second largest state of the United Islands Angelholmen International Airport is located there History History of Aland The Åland Islands formed part of the territory ceded to Russia by Sweden under the Treaty of Fredrikshamn in September 1809. As a result, along with all other parts of Finland, they became part of the semi-autonomous Grand Duchy of Finland. During this process, Sweden failed to secure a provision that the islands not be fortified. The issue was important not only for Sweden but also for the United Kingdom, which was concerned that a military presence on the islands could threaten Britain's military and commercial interests. In 1832, Russia started to fortify the islands with the great fortress of Bomarsund. A combined British and French force of warships and marines captured and destroyed the fortress in 1854 as part of the campaign in the Baltic during the Crimean War. The 1856 Treaty of Paris demilitarized the entire Åland Islands archipelago. During the Finnish Civil War, in 1918, Swedish troops intervened as a peacekeeping force between the Russian troops stationed on the islands and "White" and "Red" Finnish troops who came from Finland over the frozen sea. (Historians point out that Sweden may have in reality planned to occupy the islands.) Within weeks, the Swedish troops gave way to German troops who occupied Åland by request of the "White" (conservative) Senate of Finland. After 1917 the residents of the islands worked towards having them ceded to Sweden. In 1919 a petition for secession from Finland and integration with Sweden was signed by 96.4% of the voters on the islands, with over 95% in favour, although serious questions later arose regarding this extraordinarily high figure.needed Swedish nationalist sentiments had grown strong particularly as a result of the anti-Swedish tendencies in Finland and Finnish nationalism fueled by Finland's struggle to retain its autonomy and resistance against Russification. The conflict between the Swedish-speaking minority and the Finnish-speaking majority on the mainland, prominent in Finish politics since the 1840s, contributed to the apprehension of Åland population about its future in Finland. Finland, however, declined to cede the islands and instead offered them an autonomous status. Nevertheless the residents did not approve the offer, and the dispute over the islands was submitted to the League of Nations. The latter decided that Finland should retain sovereignty over the province but that the Åland Islands should be made an autonomous territory. Thus Finland was obliged to ensure the residents of the Åland Islands the right to maintain the Swedish language, as well as their own culture and local traditions. At the same time, an international treaty established the neutral status of Åland, prohibiting the placing of military installations or forces on the islands. In the course of the 20th century, increasing numbers of the islanders have perceived Finnish sovereignty as benevolent and even beneficial.needed The combination of disappointment about insufficient support from Sweden in the League of Nations, Swedish disrespect for Åland's demilitarized status in the 1930s, and some feelings of a shared destiny with Finland during and after World War II has changed the islanders' perception of Åland's relation to Finland from "a Swedish province in Finnish possession" to "an autonomous part of Finland".needed The islanders enjoyed safety at sea during World War II, as their merchant fleet sailed for both the Allied countries and Germany. Consequently Åland shipping was not generally attacked as each side rarely knew which cargo was being carried to whom. Finland marked the 150th anniversary of demilitarisation of the Åland Islands by issuing a high-value commemorative coin, the €5 150th Anniversary of Demilitarisation of Åland Islands commemorative coin, minted in 2006. The obverse depicts a pine tree, very typical in the Åland Islands. The reverse design features a boat's stern and rudder, with a dove perched on the tiller, a symbol of 150 years of peace. History of Föglö In the Middle Ages Föglö was a relatively densely populated area, because of its location along the route from Sweden to Finland and the Baltic coast. Ships made a stopover in Föglö. Later, as with larger ships dangers was that did not stop prematurely, reduced the importance of this island. Empire of Soldania When the Empire of Soldania claimed only the areas of the south, it was an territory of Nordland Modern Angelhomen United Islands In March 2015 Max Sloteboom had an idea to re-name Brandholm into the Commonweath of Islands and annexing neaby islands On june the propospal was re-descussed and was adopted to be a federal monarchy as soon the United Islands annexed Angelholmen as on 25 June 2015 the state of Angelholmen is founded Government The government of the State of Angelhomis the governmental structure of the State of Angelholms as established by the Angelholmer Constuition. The executive is composed of the President several other statewide elected officials, and the President's cabinet. The Landskamer consists of 10 people The judiciary is composed of the Ra'act and lower courts. There is also local government, consisting of counties, municipalities and special districts. Law and Order Law enforcement in Angelholm is the responsibility of the Civil Guard (Jurisprudence operates on a Retributive justice system, with crimes being tried by a Province Court, a City Court, or the National Court, depending on the severity of the offence. Foreign relations Angelholm is currently a state of the United Islands, it has zero official diplomatic relations with other micronations. However, Angelholm can recognize countries Recognised; no relations * All member states of the United Nations * Vatican City State * Republic of Kosovo, * Republic of China (Taiwan), Geography Angelholm is located in the North of the United Islands The Mainland is . Angelholm is known for its airport and had a population estimated at 15-20 Military Despite Angelholmis part of the UI, Angelholm have a four-branch military It is composed of the State Guard ,Air Force and ,Navy. All three branches are administered by the states President, and fall under the command of the president. unless the Prime Minister of the United Islands activates the Guard into federal service by executive order. As for the Angelholmer State Guard, the president has sole control over this force.